Una Aventura
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No había espacio para el romance en una aventura de vida o muerte, por más que su mente no dejara de insistir en lo contrario. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Una Aventura.

Luego de asesinar al último hollow de la horda que acababa de atacarlos, Kurosaki Karin, shinigami sustituta de quince años, envainó su espada y miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que todos sus amigos estuvieran a salvo.

Jinta parecía tener un brazo roto, pero Yuzu ya lo estaba sanando con los poderes curativos de su shikai. Yukio estaba apartado del resto totalmente ileso. La pequeña Nel y sus amigos estaban temblando pero no parecían heridos. Y Toshiro estaba limpiando la sangre de su espada.

-Bueno, parece que eso fue todo.- comentó acercándose a los demás. -¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Las Noches?- preguntó a la pequeña Arrancar. –Ururu-chan debe estarnos esperando.- se mordió el labio al pensar en su querida amiga a la que le debía la vida y que había prometido proteger con todas sus fuerzas.

-Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer.- comentó el amigo flacucho de Nel cuyo nombre nunca recordaba.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.- comentó Hitsugaya envainando su espalda. –No sabemos lo que pueda estarle pasando a Tsumugiya mientras perdemos el tiempo.- se volteó hacia Jinta y Yuzu. –Puedes seguirlo curando encima de ese hollow gusano mientras avanzamos.- aconsejó a lo que la otra chica Kurosaki asintió y ayudó al chico pelirrojo a subir encima del gusano. –Vamos.- sin más él saltó encima del gusano también y pronto todos siguieron su ejemplo y se pusieron en marcha.

Karin se aseguró de sentarse lejos de Hitsugaya, afortunadamente Nel hizo más fácil su tarea de evitarlo pues de inmediato se subió a su regazo y empezó a parlotear una tonelada de cosas no entendibles para la cansada mente de la shinigami sustituta, que a pesar de todo le sonrió y asintió a todo lo que decía, aunque en su mente la charla de la pequeña Arrancar era lo último en lo que su atención se centraba.

A pesar de estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ignorarlo, una parte de ella era dolorosamente consciente de que Toshiro estaba a solo pocos metros de ella y que se iba a quedar allí por un largo tiempo. Aun no superaba que se haya aparecido de la nada cuando llevaban pocas horas en Hueco Mundo en su misión de rescatar a Ururu, realmente le había creído cuando se marchó a la Sociedad de Almas diciendo que lo más probable era que Ururu se haya ido por su propia voluntad en vez de que fuera un secuestro, había estado molesta por eso por días, y entonces él solo se apareció de la nada diciendo que estaba allí solo para asegurarse de que no se matara a sí misma, el pequeño bastardo.

Nel ahora estaba parloteándole algo a Yuzu, por lo que Karin se permitió borrar su sonrisa y fruncir el ceño ante el rumbo que sus pensamientos comenzaron a tomar.

Es verdad que estuvo molesta con su partida a la Sociedad de Almas y atónita por su sorpresiva llegada a Hueco Mundo, pero ninguna de esas era las razones por las cuales lo evitaba. La verdad es que había estado tratando de estar apartada de él desde que volvió al mundo humano después de que perdiera esa batalla contra Ulquiorra y Yammy. Cuando apareció en la ventana de su salón de clases fue la primera vez que lo vio desde todo ese desastre respecto a su rescate, y no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómoda ante su nueva… o más bien vieja apariencia.

Su vida había sido normal hasta los quince años, o tan normal como se podía ser teniendo el don de ver fantasmas. Ella intentaba ignorarlos en su mayoría, pero su corazón se ablandaba inevitablemente al ver niños pequeños muertos, por lo que de vez en cuando interactuaba con ellos. Un día como cualquier otro un extraño niño de cabellos blancos, ojos turquesas, kimono negro, haori blanco y una katana atada a la espalda se coló por la ventana de su habitación. Pasaron muchas cosas, un hollow atacó a su familia, casi los mata a todos y ella terminó convirtiéndose en una shinigami sustituta cuando el niño accedió a otorgarle una parte de sus poderes para proteger a su familia, no contando con que la chica absorbería prácticamente todos sus poderes.

Esa noche era borrosa en su memoria, podía recordar que mató al hollow con relativa facilidad a pesar de que nunca había sostenido una espada real en su vida, luego nada. Al día siguiente todo siguió como si nada, su familia no recordaba nada y todos estaban sanos y salvos. Fue cuando llegó a clases que se topó con un alto y atractivo joven de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas vestido con el uniforme de su preparatoria que se acercó a ella y se presentó como Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Le tomó un momento reconocerlo, y dejar de comérselo con la mirada para el caso, y cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el chico casi grita de no ser porque no era tan estúpida y en cambio de inmediato tomó su muñeca y lo arrastró al patio de la escuela.

Él le explicó que había tomado todos sus poderes por accidente y que por eso se vería obligado a estar en un cuerpo falso pretendiendo ser humano hasta que regresaran, y que hasta entonces ella debería hacer su trabajo. Karin hubiera protestado de no ser porque se sentía en deuda con él por ayudarla a salvar a su familia así que accedió fácilmente, luego comenzó a interrogarlo respecto a porque la noche anterior fue un niño y ahora era un adulto.

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando Hitsugaya le dijo que no tenía ni idea de por qué había terminado en forma de adulto, aparentemente era algo que también le pasaba cuando agotaba su "bankai", aunque ella en esa época no tenía ni idea de qué era eso.

Así pasaron dos meses juntos ayudándose mutuamente para cumplir con las tareas de un shinigami. Él dormía en el techo de su habitación y ella le llevaba las comidas y le prestaba las ropas de su hermano aprovechando que estaba fuera estudiando en una universidad de Tokio.

Pasaron muchas aventuras juntos, hicieron más amigos y se aprendieron mucho el uno del otro. Y Karin no era tan estúpida como para no notar la obvia química entre ellos, por mucho que le hubiera gustado negarlo. Él le gustaba y mucho, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

Le cayó como un balde de agua que él la abandonara y más el ver luego como su teniente y el capitán Ichimaru Gin venían a llevárselo. Él le advirtió que no lo siguiera, pero por supuesto que ella no pudo abandonarlo, más al saber que sería ejecutado por su crimen de prestarle sus poderes.

Armó un equipo con Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu, Yukio y Yoruichi, aparte de Ganju y Hinamori, además de su teniente Rangiku, que se les unieron más tarde y aprendió el bankai en un tiempo record para salvarlo de la muerte y pelear contra el capitán Ichimaru que insistía en meterse en su camino solo para largarse después de ser derrotado junto con ese malvado Aizen cuando este traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ahora Ururu había secuestrada por ese bastardo aparentemente en una especie de venganza contra Urahara, o eso dijo él. El Gotei 13 no creyó que fuera secuestro así que no iban a ayudarlos, y también les ordenaron no ir tras ella. Pero claro que Karin no iba a hacerles ningún caso y fue de todos modos, aunque no esperaba que Toshiro se uniera.

Había sido muy incómodo volverlo a ver después de su despedida cuando él decidió quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas. De no haber sido porque Ururu y Yuzu estaban allí en ese momento, Karin probablemente habría hecho algo patético como rogarle que fuera con ella y besarlo de paso, pero en cambio solo pudo sonreírle intentando ocultar su tristeza. Él reapareció en su vida hace poco tiempo, y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo otra vez como un niño.

Toshiro le dijo que una vez tuvo la energía suficiente para volver a materializar su zanpakuto se durmió y al día siguiente volvió a tomar la forma de un joven en comienzos de la pre-adolescencia. Sí ella no hubiera estado tan preocupada por su hollow interno, del que seguía preocupada en realidad, se habría sentido deprimida por tener que echar todos sus sentimientos florecientes a la basura.

Cuando secuestraron a Ururu, se juró a sí misma que mantendría su mente centrada en rescatar a su amiga, y sin embargo aquí estaba con su cabeza totalmente concentrada en mantenerse alejada de un chiquillo que medía menos de un metro cuarenta. ¿Eso la convertía en una pedófila? Pero… él era como setenta años mayor que ella…

Gimió y se frotó la frente, odiándose por sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

En medio de castigarse mentalmente, de pronto se quedó sin aliento al sentir el hollow gusano temblar a la par del suelo como si estuvieran sufriendo una especie de terremoto. Todos se alteraron y algunos empezaron a gritar, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar nada coherente sus ojos localizaron la verdadera razón del temblor. Un gigantesco hollow de arena.

El área en un gran radio alrededor del hollow se convirtió en arenas movedizas y el gusano de Nel comenzó a hundirse, por lo que Karin se paró tambaleante y apuntó hacia la criatura, convocando un Hado muy poderoso que al impactar hizo llover enormes cantidades de arena, pero el monstruo se reconstruyó inmediatamente.

Se mordió el labio con frustración y sacó su espada, pero en ese momento un gran dragón de hielo se estrelló contra el hollow de arena, congelándolo y partiéndolo en grandes trozos de hielo que destruyeron su máscara también. Volteó hacia Hitsugaya justo a tiempo para verlo envainar su zanpakuto otra vez.

-Buen trabajo, Toshiro.- sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pues a pesar de todo estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí.

-Hmm.- él se encogió de hombros con el rostro inexpresivo, pero Karin ya estaba acostumbrada a su actitud.

Siguieron su camino por unos metros hasta que el suelo debajo del gusano volvió a temblar y otro hollow exactamente igual al último que mataron emergió del suelo.

¡OH, POR FAVOR!

Todos voltearon hacia Toshiro, mismo que suspiró exasperado y comenzó a sacar su zanpakuto mientras se ponía en pie intentando no tropezar por los temblores. Sin embargo, de pronto el temblor aumentó su intensidad drásticamente y Hitsugaya casi cae, de no ser porque Yukio alcanzó a tomar un extremo de su haori antes. Karin, en cambio, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Había brincado en su lugar al ver a su amigo capitán casi caer, por lo que perdió su agarre en el gusano y cayó irremediablemente, hundiéndose como roca en las arenas movedizas apenas llegando a ver como Yukio sostenía a Toshiro. Pero sí escuchó a ambos gritar su nombre con preocupación.

No pudo respirar por un momento y temió por su vida, no obstante antes de que pudiera pensar en una manera de salvarse ya se encontró pudiendo respirar otra vez y cayendo a gran velocidad en un sitio oscuro con grandes pilares que más tarde se daría cuenta son troncos. Se tomó un momento para sentir pánico antes de corregir su posición y utilizar uno de los troncos para brincar hacia el suelo sin romperse ningún hueso.

Miró a su alrededor, pestañeando para acostumbrar sus ojos a la tenue iluminación incluso peor que afuera con solo su triste media luna. Podía ver sombras aterradoras moviéndose a lo lejos y escuchaba sonidos inquietantes de todas direcciones.

Sus amigos no se veían por ningún lado. Podría alzar su reiatsu para alertarlos de su presencia, sin embargo eso llamaría la atención de todos los hollows a la redonda y eso sería muy malo teniendo en cuenta que estaba sola y pese a su increíble talento como shinigami aún no creía poder acabar con un ejército de Menos Grandes.

Antes de que pudiera pensar otra manera de encontrar a sus amigos, de repente sintió una mano cubrir su boca y se encontró siendo arrastrada hacia las sombras demasiado sorprendida como para evitarlo.

¿Cómo pudo bajar la guardia así? Se removió inquieta y sacó su espada, sorprendiéndose al chocarla con otra espada y no alguna garra monstruosa.

La criatura frente a ella tenía ropas de shinigami, aunque debajo de un grueso abrigo que parecía de piel con máscaras esparcidas alrededor y una máscara central en su rostro con largos cuernos. ¿Sería un Vasto Lorde? Eso sería muy mala suerte para ella.

-Tranquila.- la criatura habló justo a tiempo para evitar que ella invocara su shikai cuando la curiosidad la invadió. –No soy tu enemigo.- clavó su espada en el suelo y llevó sus manos a retirar su máscara y el abrigo, revelando un joven hombre shinigami de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos grises y bastante atractivo la verdad. –Soy Ashido Kano. Un shinigami, tal como tú.-

Karin lo miró desconfiada, pero le permitió explicarle su historia. Aparentemente él había tenido una misión en Hueco Mundo, pero nunca pudo volver a la Sociedad de Almas, por eso decidió quedarse allí matando tantos hollows como le fuera posible. Aparentemente llevaba mucho tiempo en el lugar. Cuándo le preguntó a qué escuadrón pertenecía, ella rió nerviosamente.

-En realidad, soy una shinigami sustituta.- le explicó ante su mirada confundida. –Soy humana, pero el capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro me prestó una parte de sus poderes para salvar a mi familia, luego… pasaron muchas cosas y ahora estoy aquí en una misión para salvar a una amiga mía.- le explicó vagamente.

-¿Hitsugaya Toshiro? Lo recuerdo.- asintió. –Siempre fue muy fiel a las reglas, no sé cómo habrá sido todo pero me sorprende que te haya dado sus poderes cuando hay una ley contra eso.- murmuró. –En fin, no soy quién para juzgar.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Estás sola aquí o él vino contigo?-

-Él vino conmigo. También otros de mis amigos.- le dijo. -¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a encontrarlos? Sí vienes con nosotros tal vez Toshiro pueda enviarte de nuevo a la Sociedad de Almas, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona eso.- se rascó la nuca.

-Te ayudaré a volver con el capitán.- solo dijo él.

-No sé si sigan arriba o sí también cayeron aquí, sin embargo.- murmuró un poco avergonzada de causarle problemas. –Pero deben estarme buscando, eso seguro.- no la abandonarían, sobre todo Yuzu.

-Conozco un modo de ir arriba por sí están allí. Y sí están aquí tal vez nos los crucemos en el camino.- dijo volviendo a ponerse su abrigo de máscaras. –Nos mantendremos atentos, sígueme.- ella asintió, sintiendo que podía confiar en este apuesto shinigami.

 **"No tan apuesto como el capitán cuando no tenía sus poderes, sin embargo…"** comentó su zanpakuto, riendo cuando Karin no pudo evitar que todo su rostro se pusiera rojo.

 _"¡Cállate, Meigetsu!"_ gruñó fastidiada mientras corría tras Ashido.

No necesitaba estar lidiando con el incómodo sentimiento de estar enamorada de un chico que parecía de doce años. Ahora debía concentrarse en encontrar de nuevo a sus amigos y continuar con su misión.

No había espacio para el romance en una aventura de vida o muerte, por más que su mente no dejara de insistir en lo contrario.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este OS el primero del ¡Reto FanFiction! que consiste en hacer 20 one-shots, uno por cada genero de los q se puede encontrar en los filtros de FanFiction!

Este genero es: Aventura.

Aclaro q el reto no me lo hizo nadie, yo lo invente porq normalmente ponerme retos o condiciones me hace escribir más rapido xD Cualquier escritora linda y hermosa q quiera tomar el reto tambien es más q bienvenida a hacerlo ;D

No soy mucho de hacer la trama de Karin shinigami, puesto q ya hay muchos fics de esos en el fandom, y las q me lean mucho saben q gran parte de mis fics son AU (universo alterno) y cuando no es AU no profundizo tanto en eso xP

Para este primer genero decidí hacer una parodia HitsuKarin de la Saga de Hueco Mundo, la mini saga relleno del bosque Menos más bien, con menciones a las sagas anteriores q cuenten un poco más de este semi-AU donde Karin esta en el lugar de Ichigo y Toshiro en el de Rukia, ojala q no haya sido tan raro y q les haya gustado :3

Por cierto, ya tengo escrito los 20 fanfics, así q voy a subir dos al día desde ahora porq he decidido q quiero llegar a los 250 fics HK antes de q el año termine owo Este es el OS HK numero 227 y cuando termine tendré 247 así q solo me faltaran tres q probablemente tendrán algo q ver con navidad y eso :P

Aunq por desgracia eso significa q los Long-fics tendrán q posponerse hasta el año q viene u.u Todos menos Él es mi Novia porq ese ya lo tengo escrito v:

Bueno, los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
